Never Forget
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: Set after Hurt. Bulkhead has become one with the Allspark, Miko is taking the passing hard, a new Cybertronian arrival has been appointed to become her new guardian, The new recruit seems to take well to her, but will he be able to pull her from her dark world? Will she be able to Forgive and forget? And just how far will this new recruit go to make Miko happy?
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank Autobot Chromia for making all of this possible! She is an amazing writer! Check out her stories! I could not thosHamada this story possible without her! **

**Summary:**

_**Set after Hurt. Bulkhead has become one with the Allspark, Miko is taking the passing hard, a new Cybertronian arrival has been appointed to become her new guardian, The new recruit seems to take well to her, but will he be able to pull her from her dark world? Will she be able to Forgive and forget? And just how far will this new recruit go to make Miko happy?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, I do own my OC though!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**and now that that is done...**_

_**I present to you, chapter one!**_

* * *

A sigh, word weary and tired started her off. She glanced at her watch, it's glittery bang catching the artificial light and reflecting off of it's glass face. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked at the open book of chemistry on her bed.

Miko sighed again, rolling onto her back from her stomach. She was completely reverse, her feet on the pillows and her head at the foor of the bed. That didn't matter, though. She wasn't in her room to sleep. Sitting up, she picked up a heart shaped pillow and hugged it to her chest. It sparkled like everything else she owned, bright and flamboyant. She dragged her pink nails through it's thick fuzz.

She lifted a flap, nearly hidden in the red fuzz. She slid out a photograph, white side up. She knew she shouldn't keep it here in her room, where her host parents could find it, but she couldn't help it.

She looked deeply at the two figures in the picture, focosing on only one. A large, round, bulky bot in a foresty green. She bit her lip as the all too familiar sting of tears began to stab her eyes. She had promised herself weeks ago no more tears, but the wound was still fresh.

"Why'd you go?" she whispered, fondling the edges of the picture. "Why'd you leave me all alone?"

You still have Bloodlust. A little voice in the back of her head whispered back. While she did have him still, he could never replace Bulkhead.

Sighing and wiping away the single tear before it could fall, she slid the photo back and sealed the velcro flap. She tucked the pillow under her chest as she lay on her stomach, still on the foot of the bed.

"You owe me, fragger." she cursed, using the Cybertronian curses she heard frequently.

She had switched from Earth to Cybertronian profanities almost overnight. She now refused to curse in English or Japanese, as if in honor of the fallen hero. Her fallen hero.

It made her feel closer to him, as he would cuss often in his naitive tounge. Of course, it raised a few eyebrows in school and earned a few scoldings from those above twelve feet, but she didn't care. And neither did Bloodlust.

On one hand, Bloodlust never seemed to care weather or not she swore, on the other hand Bulkhead did, he would give her one of his looks, but she never cared to much, she always ignored him. Or laughed with a 'c'mon Bulk!' And he would sigh. Thinking back now, she wished he would of listened to him more, oh what she would give to hear that sigh... Just, _one_ more time.

Sighing once again, she returned to her studies. Bulkhead wanted her in college, right? Well, she'd make him proud. She'd make it to fraggin' Harvard as an honor student, just to show him. What would she go for? Who knew. Once she earned her degree in whatever, she was signing up for the military.

She didn't care if women weren't allowed to be Rangers yet, she'd get Agent Fowler to back her up.

"Just you wait." she said to the pillow, scrunched up between her chest. "I'll show you."

* * *

Miko sighed as she flipped out her phone, vibrating in her back pocket and playing some short clip of some kind of shriek music. Snaping it open, a small envelope stated that she had received a text message. The restricted number pretty much told her who it was.

'_Haven't seen you lately. Want to go dune bashing?'_

Miko looked over at her book, still open to the same page she had been on twenty minutes ago. So far, she knew that gold equaled AU on the periodic table, and Silver...Well, she knew gold.

That chem would just have to wait.

'_Sure Pick me up?'_

'_On my way now.'_

_Thx_

Snapping her phone shut again, she turned towards the open window letting in a cool breeze. The pink, chiffon-like curtains picked up the small puffs of wind easily, and fluttered about.

Now, she could just use the door. Her host parents wouldn't care. But -hey- where was the fun in that? It was a simple task, popping off the bottom section of the screen and sliding her thin body under it. A thick, heavy tree branch streached perfectly beneath it, and it was almost robotic how well she could scramble down. She laughed silently at how ironic it was.

Walking silently up the street to the corner, stopping, and facing the left, she leaned against the stop sign. Her timing was perfect. No more then five minutes later, an obsidian black Aventador LP 700-4 splattered ,in a rather demonic way, with red, drove up.

She waited a minuet, taking in the looks of her new guardian, Bloodlust. The hood was covered with dark red paint, it looked as if he had purposely hit a pedestrian and allowed its blood to leak onto the hood.

Of _course_, the bloody hand print sticker in the corner of the windshield made him look even more demonic, and everyone wondered why she had gotten along with the new ex-wrecker so well.

She was still angry at Optimus and the others for replacing Bulkhead so quickly with their new arrival, but Bloodlust took such a strong liking to the girl that she had agreed, but still, not even this soft ex wrecker could replace Bulkhead to her; no one could.

"Ya' could have waited at your house." a voice said, lights flashing to annunciate better. Pried from her thoughts Miko just shrugged as she climbed into the passenger seat and strapped on her seat belt. "I know."

"Ya've been quiet, lately." the Aventador continued.

"What is there to say?" Miko responded, not enough emotion in her voice to show that she was her full self.

"Ya could just try talkin' 'bout it and whatnot." the black car continued to press.

"About what?" Miko nearly exploded. "Just what, Blood? That-that I miss him?"

There we go. "It would be a start." Bloodlust replied. "Miko, ya know that I'm alway there for ya, right?"

"You've said so before." Miko sighed. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"Ya been studin' much again?" Bloodlust asked, venting as she nodded. "See, it's good yer gettin' inta yer studies an' all, but there's a thin line between a good amount an' jus' too far. See wha' I'm sayin'?"

Miko nodded a bit, still not speaking but content to listen to the thick almsot Southern drawl of the other. She growled irritably as her phone vibrated. She couldn't help but smirk at the barely surpressed, gasped laugh that came from the black and splattered red mech as her phone vibrated against his seat.

"Wuss." she teased the ex-wrecker, clicking the enter key to view her text.

"It tickles." his voice screamed 'pout'.

Miko growled a bit again, slapping her phone shut as if she had been electrocted by it.

"What is it?" Bloodlust asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"This stupid creep keeps texting me." Miko said, dramaticly flopping in the seat, "Seth. I ignore him, but he texts again anyways. I don't speak to him at school, but he comes up anyways."

"Whoa, now." Blood exclaimed. "This kids confronted ya?"

"Eh, a bit." Miko stated. "I usually just brush him off, insult him in some way." she snorted. "One time...one time I kicked him in the nuts."

Blood snorted in pleased amusement. He stopped in mid-snort, though , and cleared his throat. "I shouldn't be encouragin' tha'."

"Aw, come on." Miko pleaded, seeming to warm up a bit once the town had melted away to sand banks.

"Well...did he deserve it?"

"Totally."

"More power to ya."

Miko patted the black dash in front of her with a now rare smile. "Oh, hey! There's a good dune that needs flattening."

Tires turned right without even decelerating. Miko felt the belt tighten around her as he increased speed, zipping past 60... 70... 80... creeping towards 90...pushing 110-no, past 100. The dune exploded before them, spraying up in a dusty, carmel brown. It seemed to defy gravity, climbing up the windshield and going in straight streams past the side mirrors.

Bloodlust skidded to a sliding stop, just barely keeping himself upright.

"That was awesome!" Miko cheered, her old self shining through for this point in time. "Don't stop now, there's millions out here!"

"Yes ma'am." Bloodlust politely said as he revved his engines and took off towards another dune or sand, who's fate was spelled out for it in Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Never forget ch2

I don't own transformers.

* * *

She slammed her locker shut, only to re-open it quickly. She had nearly forgotten her notebook. Actually, she didn't care that she forgot her notebook (it was only Geometry) but she was trying to get better grades for Bulkhead.

She closed it again, only wishing that she could swing it open enough to hit that jerk she knew was standing near him.

"Hey, babe." a young male, at least a year older then Miko with sandy brown hair and electirc green eyes, said in a forced seductive tone.

"Suck it, Seth." Miko growled, holding her heavy books and sidestepping him.

"Here, let me get those." Seth offered, trying to snag the books from her.

"Lay off!" Miko exclaimed, whirrling to dodge him but only managing to drop her books.

"Hey." Thank God. The relief flowing through her was enough to kiss Her friend, but why would she do that?

"What, Darby?" Seth growled, turning to face the male of same age and grade.

"She said she wanted to be left alone." Jack stated.

"She didn't say-"

"I want to be left alone." Miko stated smugly. "That better?"

Seth grumbled something probably sprinkled with curse words. "You're loss, chick. Ever change your mind-"

"Not gonne happen."

"You know where to find me." Seth finished proudly, flicking imaginary dirt from his shoulder, completely ignoring Miko's death stare.

"Sorry, I don't think Hell has very good reception." Miko replied smugly, taking out her phone.

Seth growled again before leaving, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Miko sighed as he finally rounded a corned and dissapeared.

"You okay?" Jack asked, picking up the littered papers alongside Miko.

"Yeah, why not? I had it completely under control." Miko said cooly, flicking one of her pony tails.

Jack grunted a bit as Miko grabbed up her notebook. "You really should try and avoid him."

"It's not like I invited him! I was at my locker!" Miko exclaimed. Throwing her hands in the air needlessly, almost throwing her note book at some girl walking past, she gave a cheeky 'apologetic' smile when the girl flinched and turned back to Jack, The boy sighed.

"I know, just...keep a look out, okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Miko scoffed, Hugging her notebook to her chest.

A bell rang over the speekers.

"Shoot."

"Hurry up, Darby." Miko smirked. She winked with exaturation.

"You're late for class."

"Well, you are too."

Miko giggled and licked her lips.

"Hey, I can't be perfect. Besides, they expect me to be late. If I'm on time and start getting good grades, their gonna be testing me for drugs." Miko laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes before taking off at a sprint down the hall. He, on the other hand, couldn't be late. Besides, Miko's last name started with 'N'. He was a 'D'. He would be marked late well before her.

* * *

Seth growled to himself as he looked out the window. His Pre-Calculous book lay open on his desk, and a notebook to his left. The notebook, though, was not full of numbers and problems as it should have been, but the repetition of a name.

'_Miko Nikada Miko Nikada Miko Nikada Miko_-'

His pencil had snapped there from the angry pressure he had been subjecting it to. Nobody blew off Seth Greene! Not some little foreign exchange student who thought herself better then him!

The pencil he had been pushing on in his anger snapped loudly, causing the poor girl seated next to him to jump clear out of her seat. Her long, green skirt became tangled in the chair, an she fell to the floor. The beginings of her pink panties became visible as her cheeks became dark red (mirroring her ears), a nasty bruise began to form on her arm-having been hit into the side of the desk in her descent- and racious laughter burst out around her-mirroring the tears slipping down her cheek. She glared up at Seth sharply, her wartery blue eyes sharp and her blonde pony tail to rise with the tension of her face.

Seth laughed as the teacher sentenced him to detention. Who cared? He had detention from English class, too.

He glowered again as he looked out the window, one-half of his pencil on his desk, the broken tip end in his hand. This was all the Japanese girl's fault. She'd pay for what she'd done to him.

She'd pay. For denying him countless times and smiling about it. He wanted that girl, and he'd get her. One way or another.

* * *

Miko yawned as she scratched out another math problem. Perimeter of a square was easy. Perimeter of a dodecagram? Just what the Pit was a dodecagram? No one in their right mind should care about this kind of scrap. Who needed geometry, anyways?

It's all for Bulk. She repeated to herself. He'd be proud.

She blinked away a tear as she read her next stroy-problem.

'Farmer Brown wants to spray his field of corn, which is half an acre long and a full acre wide, to protect it from insects.-'

She didn't even care to finish reading it. One skipped problem wasn't going to hurt her. She shook her head, trying to get immages of Hardshell out of her mind. She'd blown him to bits. He can't hurt anyone now.

Bulkhead was probably up in-where was it? Oh, yeah- the Well of Sparks, laughing at Hardshell as he burned in the Pit. She could only hope that it was everything like Hell.

She was distracted by a vibration in her back pocket. She quickly pulled it out and squashed it between her legs to muffle the 'vvvvbbbbb' sound it emitted. Who was texting her at this time? Everyone knew she was in school.

"Class-" her teacher, dubbed 'Mr. Slagtard' in her head. He had a long face, a dorky Mario and Luigi type mustache, and big bug-eyed glasses that looked more like magifying glasses then concave lenses.

"I have to leave for five minutes. Continue working until you reach page 104. There may or may not be a pop-quiz on it when I return."

Every head followed the teacher until the door clicked closed. In one fluid motion, every student had dove into their pockets and backpacks and purses and pulled out some kind of cellular device. Miko smirked at the one poor loser in the back who kept working, straightning his glasses before getting back to his precious studies.

Miko herself joined the majorite and opened up her phone. Restricted number. One new message.

'_**Sorry, kid. Can't pick you up today. -BL'**_

Frowning, Miko's fingers flew over the numbers. (See, this is where numbers and letters were supposed to mix.)

'_**How come?'**_

She waited a second before her answer came. It was so fun to text Autobots, they had some automatic system in them that used perfectly proper English and punctuation, no matter what. And they always answered at the speed of light, too. '_Bbbbbrrrrrzzzzzz_'

'_**The rosters were changed again. My shift is when you get out of school. Normal time.-BL'**_

Miko scoffed, wondering just how she could bold print her text too.

_**'I don't have d-tention Yet' **_

Miko smirked as she sent it.

'_**What? School is half over and you don't have detention? There is a Primus.-BL'**_

_**'Cut it out Teach'll be back soon'**_

_**'Then, get back to your studies. -BL'**_

'_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO Hey, I am. BTW do you have 2 put BL?'**_

_**'Yes. -BL'**_

Miko went to text again, only to have one of the students inturrupt her.

"INCOMING!"

he shouted, shoving his own phone in his pocket.

Like they were one, everyone (except that studious kid in the back) shoved their phones back in their places, grabbed their pens and pencils, and continued where they had left off. Which, for Miko, was problem 23 out of 40.

* * *

She sat outside on the schools chairs, looking through pictures on her phone, some of jack and Rafael, some with Bulkhead and the Autobot's, she smiled. She never would replace the photo of Bulkhead flexing for her as her back round, she laughed every time she saw it.

In a split second the air around her grew tense with irritation, great, she thought. She stood up abruptly and made for the sidewalk, since Blood wouldn't be there to pick her up, she would have to walk, and she really didn't want to turn around to see Seth's stalking figure behind her, seriously, did this boy think she was a joke?

She dared a perk behind her, her eyes met practically glowing green ones. She sighed tucking her note book under her armpit and scoffed at the hopeful look hidden in his eyes.

"What?"

Miko snapped, hoping the glare she was giving him would tare the boys soul appart. It didn't.

"I noticed your ride, didn't show up, can I drive ya home?"

Miko rolled her eyes at the boys question. Crossing her arms, mindful of the notebook still in its place.

"Really think of go anywhere with YOU?"

She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde boy and narrowed her eyes.

"It's going to rain soon I don't want you getting wet"

Seth winked at her and Miko gaged, she looked up to the sky an sure enough the clouds were dark voids of grey and black, Primus hated her.

"I'd rather get soaked then be alone in a car with you"

Turning sharply on the balls of her feet Miko swaggered away from the blonde boy.

"Babe! Please?"

A hand contacted her shoulder spinning her around.

"No! No a thousand times no! Can you not get that through your damaged brain!"

Mikos outburst did not go unnoticed. Some kids exiting the school a few feet away turned their heads and locked onto the reasoning for the loud holler coming from the Asian girl.

Seth growled and narrowed his eyes pushing her shoulder back hard enough to make her back up.

"Why won't you just accept me!"

A crack of thunder boomed in the sky, small rain drops splashed against the ground, the students quickly ran from the fight, not wanting to get wet.

"Because. I. Don't. Like. You!"

Miko rubbed her shoulder and blinked when a raindrop landed right in her eye, she rapidly rubbed it off and turned. She heard Seth make a move to grab her again.

"Hey! Miko!"

Thank Primus . Saved by the Darby boy again. Miko whipped her head around and met her friends eyes.

"It's starting to rain, need a ride?"

Jack shot a painful glare at the blonde boy who clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Thank you Ja-"

"WHAT?"

Miko jumped at Seth's loud voice behind her.

"You go with him but not me!"

Jack handed Miko a helmet he seemed to pull out of no where and she slid behind the raven haired boy.

"Tough luck, Seth."

Jack revved the engine threateningly as Seth stalked closer to the bike, he pointed a finger at mikos shoulder and pushed roughly.

"You'll regret that." He snarled, turning fast and running away from the two.

"Don't worry, I won't let him get to you"

Jack said reassuringly Miko laughed out loud and swiped more rain from her face before sliding on her helmet as it began to down poor.

"I can handle myself, lets just get out of this rain before my phone blows up in my pocket"

Jack shook his head at her exaturation, but Arcee was two steps ahead of them, wit a single snort the blue motorcycle took off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Never forget chapter 3.

**I don't own transformers.  
I'd like to thank my reviewers  
****JEMYLOVER1234  
Miko873**

**JEMYLOVER1234**** i have been considering it, but its up to my readers, should I do Miko/Jack pairing? Let me know!**

* * *

Miko sat with her legs crossed under a dying tree somewhere in the desert, she wanted to be alone for a bit she didn't really know why she wanted to be left alone but she did.

She thumbed the coarse sand beneath her palms and sighed heavily. She had been overworking herself, she could already feel the stress on her shoulders like a ten pound brick. It wasn't just Bulkhead anymore, it was Seth, that boy angered her to her very core.

Growling under her breath Miko picked up a small tan rock and chucked it into the orange abyss of sand. Why did Bulkhead have to leave? And why had Optimus replaced him so quickly?

She didn't want to go back to base. She feared on look and she would cry her small eyes out, there were so many memories in that small place, good and bad, they were all still so fresh in her mind. She often hoped-dreamed that one day she would wake up and see that firmiliar green jeep parked outside her window waiting for her.

The bots lived for years, centuries longer then that! He should not have died. He could have lived so long, met so many people and fallen in love, but no... Primus had different ideas.

When she snuffed Hardshell it had one of the best feelings in her life, but it was short lived, it was there for a split second and than the sadness was back- sure killing Hardshell had made her happy, avenging her hero, but it wouldn't bring him back.

She thought back to when she met Bloodlust, she had been in the base, sitting on her guardians body when Ratchet had an unknown life signature entering orbit. So Optimus left with Arcee and Ratchet, when they came back almost ten minuets later she felt her heart sinking further into depression.

She didn't know the mech, but she still felt sympathy when he came stumbling in. A pretty torn up grey femme in his arms, they had done everything to try and save her, but In the end she didn't make it, she died on the very same berth that Bulkhead died, the red and black mech never once left the grey femmes side.

She had never asked Bloodlust about the femme, it seemed personal. But she knew she had been important to him, because he had stayed at her offlined side for three days until Optimus finally managed to pry him away.

In the end two graves were buried that night.

She pried herself from her thoughts and kicked absentmindedly at the sand. When did things start getting so complicated? She had been strong... At least in her eyes.. But why did she feel like breaking down now? Why did she just want to cry?

It was never like her to cry or give up hope, she had always been the jumpy action-ridden girl who could fight anyone. But now, she felt as useless as ever, she wanted nothing more than to curl up and lock herself away forever.

_Berrrzzzzz_.

She sighed and lifted the phone from her pocket, flipping it open slower than she normally would, and sure enough there was the restricted number.

'**Hey, swung by your house your not there, where are you?-BL**'

Miko huffed and shook her head, didn't he say he would be on patrol?

**'****Somewhere in the desert, though U were s'pose 2 B on patrol?'**

She hardly set her phone back down when it buzzed again.

**'Miko, my shift ended an hour ago-BL'**

An hour ago? How long had she been out here? She checked the time on her phone and bit her lip, it was 7:30 she had been out here thinking for five hours, why did it only seem like a few minuets?

'**Just come get me'**

She snapped her phone shut harshly, pulling her legs up to her chest, she knew the ex-wrecker would track her phone so she didn't really need to tell him exactly where she was, she didn't even know where she was for Primus sake!

She looked up to the sky and smiled briefly, the stars were just starting to shine. The sun was just about over the horizon.

She heard a ferimiliar engine from behind her, she didn't bother turning around or even moving. The sound of metal clinking together an gears turning, before long a large mech knelt down beside her.

Bloodlust was an attractive mech, if she even knew anything about attractive in cybertronian standards. He had two triangle-like visors that covered his red optics, his helm reminded her of that silent mech- who was it? Ah! Soundwave! The only difference is that they were wonder the end points pointed strait In stead of curving up. The tips were sapped with red paint.

His armor reminded Miko of some sort of Death Knight from the olden days, they curled up and spiked on his shoulders she was afraid to sit in his shoulder at first, fear of being impaled by one of the spikes that were half the size of her.

Although he had a sleek car alt mode, the wrecker was big, possibly bigger than Bulkhead- but of course, she would never find out.

Bloodlust reached out a hand hesitantly as if Miko would bite him, she made no move to deny the ex wrecker so he gently patted her back with a thick boxy pointer finger.

Bloodlust knew the child was hurting, it hurt him to see her hurt. He had always been a soft mech despite his outer shell, he was menacing when he needed to be but soft otherwise. He hated seeing any kind of sadness within anyone, be it human-autobot or even decepticon.

Miko leaned back on Bloodlusts servo, taking comfort in its warmth, she was defeated, stressed, and upset. She didn't know what to think anymore, she didn't feel like the ruthless Miko anymore, but a whinny, wimpy young girl wearing Miko's skin.

"Les' go fer a drive"

Miko sighed but she didn't protest. He would probably just grab her and make her go anyway, she just wanted these depressing feelings to go away.

A mile down the road a green portal appeared and Bloodlust sped Into it, she had been in her own world looking out the window she didn't even hear the mech talk to Ratchet.

She grumbled and dropped her head into her hands, she didn't want to go back to base. Blood said a drive, 'let's sit and fragging mope around'

Her head snapped up at the sounds of a screaming crowed, her eyes widened.

"We're at a-?"  
"Slash monkey concert"

Blood finished for her, she can squealed and fled from Bloodlusts protection as the main guitarist strummed a key.

* * *

Bloodlust watched Miko, mentally smiling, the girl was truly happy, he had asked Ratchet, even though he doubted the old medic would know anything about Miko. He suggested one of those shriek metal concerts. He made a good choice, because  
He never knew that girl could move her body so violently.

Miko was standing on the hood of his Aventador, jumping and strumming an imaginary guitar, it didn't bother him that much she was happy so, he was too.

He didn't mind shriek metal so much, the screaming did give him quite a processor ache. But since he had come to heard he found himself an unhealthy attraction to guitars.

The music that played here was rough, loud, almost demanding attention, the music he liked could be loud but not nearly Audio wrecking as this.

He liked a few human bands, Disturbed, Avenged Sevonfold Five Finger Death Punch. He preferred rock over metal, and Miko preferred hardcore metal over regular metal and rock.

He had a favorite song, too. As old as it apparently was. Humans had different vocal 'powers' than transformers. They couldn't sing like the organics, some lucky mechs or femmes could sing low, but they could never match the vocal pitch of a human, it amazed Bloodlust on how fast a human could change from a soprano alto and still make it sound heavenly.

He did like rap music too, as different as the two genre were he didn't like many rappers, in his opinion Eminem had to be the eat rapper, he looked it up online finding that most people preferred a rapper called 'lil' Wayne'

He listened to the music and imedetly wished he hadn't, yeah. In his opinion, Eminem had to be the best.

Bloodlust stayed in his little thought bubble for about two hours until the concert ended, he hardly noticed when Miko banged on his door.

"Could you maybe NOT lock the door?"  
Bloodlusts alt mode rumbled with laughter at the girl as she flopped herself on his door dramatically. He waited for her to do it again before swinging the door open. (His alt modes door slides into the air not to the side) she caught herself as her small frame lifted with the door, she let out a small scream.

"Blood! Not in public!"  
He stiffened and dropped his door, suddenly aware of the human eyes who watched them, scrap. She fell to the ground and jumped into the car, Bloodlust buckled her in and took off before any humans could notice there was no driver.

She was silent again, he thought the concert would have brightened her up a bit, it seemed to she had a small smile on her face but it wasn't as big as he hoped it to be.

"What was the femmes name?"  
Bloodlust applied his breaks, skidding to a hault as Miko banged her head onto the window, cars beeped and swerved past him.

"Sorry"  
She mumbled, rubbing the her forehead.

"Not a problem, ah didn' expect tha' question."

Mikos shoulders deflated as she rubbed her eyes, she looked to the dash and patted it as he turned to continue down the road.

"Ghost"

Miko looked up.  
"Huh?"

"'er name was Ghost"

Bloodlust fell silent, he didn't want to talk about his femme, he didn't need to be so depressed about it when he had Miko to help out of the hole she dug herself into. His frame rattled uncomtherbley as he thought through the subject.

Miko patted the seat, somehow sincing his unease, she gave him a rare smile and hopped into the drivers seat.

"let me give you a spin!"

Bloodlust mentally tilted his helm, give him a spin, what? knee bounced in the seat and heaved out a mad sigh.

"Hmm?"

"Let me drive"  
She said, her tone happy and excited, she had gone from depressed to happy in the blip of a second, his processor couldn't handle it, so without thinking it through, Bloodlust pulled out of the highway he had been driving aimlessly on and stopped when they hit dirt road.

"Do ya need da basics?"  
Miko shook her head and pressed the gas, she laughed when Bloodlust moved an inch then stopped.

"Hold onto your hat, Blood"

Hat? He didn't have a h-  
"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up!"

"Stuff it!"  
Miko laughed madly as she pressed the gas, she passed 100 MPH in four seconds shooting like a bullet down the endless desert, without any warning she jerked the wheel to the right, holding it roughly as they stopped 100 to 0 in less than a second and started doing doughnuts.

She abruptly let go of the wheel and screamed with pleasure as Bloodlust continued to do doughnuts.

"Yeah!"

She felt so alive Bloodlust couldn't agree more.

R&R!


End file.
